This invention relates to a clip for attaching tiles in a roof to metal or wooden tiling battens.
Our prior United States patent application Ser. No. 753,109 described a tiling system using metal battens and tile clips.
The clips there described engage at their upper end over an edge of a tile overlapping another tile beneath it, the clip thus holding both tiles via the upper one. The lower end of the prior clip engages one edge flange on the metal batten.